This invention relates to an apparatus for separating an oil aerosol from air comprising a separating element disposed in a housing which in turn is attached to a flanged piece, the separating element being configured as an annular coalescer which coalesces the oil mist in a known manner into larger oil drops which settle out by gravity downstream of the separating element.
Published German Patent Application No. DE-OS 3,311,682 discloses an air drying apparatus for compressed air apparatus driven by a compressor, especially air brake apparatus of motor vehicles. It operates with a drying agent which has a limited absorptive capacity and has to be changed frequently depending on the amount of liquid contained in the un-dried air.
Furthermore, German Utility Model No. DE-U 85/01,736 discloses an air de-oiling element. This is constructed in the manner of a replaceable filter. This means that the coalescer is disposed in a replaceable element. This replaceable element can be fastened to a separator head with a central mounting thread. A disadvantage of this known oil separator is that it is designed for only a limited air throughput. To establish optimum operating conditions it is necessary to maintain the design air throughput as precisely as possible. Adaptation to other operating conditions is possible only by varying the length of the replaceable element. This, however, can only be done to a limited extent. A change of diameter is not possible on account of the adaptability of the replaceable element to the separator head.